


sacrifice

by merbearthewholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel, Lots of it, M/M, also more angst, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Sam decides to do something else with Lucifer when they catch him in the angel trap during Hell’s Angel.





	sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can find the reference to Swan Song. <3

Lucifer grins at the Winchesters from within the ring of flames. “You really didn’t think this through, did you? Alright boys, this is how it’s gonna go. You’re going to hand me that little stick right there, and then I’m going to kill you both. After that, then I’ll take out Auntie Amara.”

“You’re assuming that we’re gonna let you out of that trap.” Dean snapped.

“Dean, enough.” Sam stepped forward and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Let me handle this. Go poke Crowley or something.”

Dean whirled around. “And leave you here with the being that tortured you for hundreds of years? I don’t think so.”

“Dean.” Sam firmly said. He didn’t want his brother to see this. He didn’t want Dean to see him saving his angel. “I’m not asking. Go.”

“I said no, Sam.” Dean crosses his arms.

Sam nodded. “Fine.”

He swung his arm and punched his big brother in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Then he turned his attention to the devil, who was watching the situation with glee.

“Big brother still doesn’t trust you to take care of your own problems, I see.” Lucifer smirked.

Sam swallowed. It was killing him that his angel was suffering with the devil controlling his vessel. He was going to save Castiel. It was the least he could do after all the angel has done for him. “Leave Dean out of this. This is between me and you.”

“Oh, really? You sure this isn’t about me using your boyfriend as a vessel?”

Sam paused. “How did you-“

“How did I know you had feelings for the little angel that could? You’re my true vessel, Sammy. There’s nothing about you I don’t know.” Lucifer’s evil smirk widened.

Sam lowered his gaze. Of course Lucifer knew. Maybe that’s why he went after Cas as a vessel. The devil always knew how to strike Sam in just the right way.

Sam’s feelings for Castiel had grown ever since they went after Gadreel together. When the seraph told him that nothing was worth losing Sam, he was shocked. He didn’t think Castiel cared about the boy with the demon blood. That shock grew into appreciation, which in turn grew into an attraction to the rebel angel.

Lucifer chose that time to interrupt Sam’s inner reflection. “So I’m kinda in a hurry here. Why did you knock out big brother Dean?”

“Let Cas go, asshole.” Sam snarled.

“Now why would I do that? I need a vessel that won’t be stubborn.” Lucifer started to pace around the angel trap.

Sam took a deep breath. “You’re right, I do have feelings for him. That’s why I’m making a deal with the devil. If you give him up, I won’t put up a fight. You can have your vessel.”

Lucifer put his finger to Cas’ lips. It was so odd seeing the devil using him like that.

It was a few agonizing and terrifying moments before the devil spoke up. “Seeing as you don’t have the keys to my home sweet home down under, I’ll take your deal. I’ll even give you a fiddle made of gold if you break this trap and say the magic word.”

Sam closed his eyes for a second, taking his last few breaths as a human before slowly making his way to the trap. He smothered part of the flames with his jacket, allowing the devil to get through.

Sam met Lucifer’s gaze as he walked through.

“Yes.” He said in a shaky voice.

Lucifer smirked with Cas’ face one last time. “One last little thing. Your precious angel felt the same way about you. Guess neither of you will ever get to tell each other that.” Then the archangel left the weakening angel.

Grace filled the chapel, shattering window after window. Once the last of the archangel’s grace left Castiel, Lucifer made a beeline for Sam and forced himself into his true vessel’s mouth.

Castiel fell to his knees next to Dean’s unconscious body. Horror filled every part of him when he looked up and saw the devil in his true vessel.

“Much better.” The devil said in Sam’s voice. He reached out his hand and the Hand of God flew straight into it. 

Lucifer looked down at Castiel. “So sorry about your boyfriend, little brother. Maybe next time you should actually do something about it yourself instead of relying on your big brother to do all the hard work.”

Castiel looked away. His brother was right. He should’ve told Sam how he felt. Now it was too late. If Amara didn’t end the world, Lucifer most certainly would. Either way, Sam would be lost and he would never see his beautiful friend again.

“Don’t come looking for me, Castiel. I’ll make sure you and Sam both suffer if you do.” Lucifer disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Castiel looked down at Dean and touched his forehead with two fingers.

Dean sucked in a mouthful of air as his eyes flew open. He coughed a few times before attempting to sit up.

He groaned. “What happened?”

Castiel sighed. “Too much has happened.”

“Where’s Sam?!” Dean shot up as he finally noticed the absence of his mother.

“Lucifer has him.” Castiel couldn’t tell Dean that without great shame. He couldn’t protect Sam, and that was his greatest failure. He watched as Dean’s jaw twitched with anger. He turned back to Dean as the same thought crossed through both of their minds.

What would they do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you can’t figure out what my favorite trope to write about is. ;) 
> 
> I wanted to write angsty Sastiel for a change. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
